


Snowstorms are Awful, but they Bring Good Cuddles

by FogDog1738



Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Warmth, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Is A Blanket, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Softie, Fluff and Angst, Fluffuary, Hot Chocolate, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles Stilinski Has Anxiety, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Tumblr Prompt, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FogDog1738/pseuds/FogDog1738
Summary: After a pack meeting, Stiles is worried about driving in the awful snow outside. Derek invited him to stay over at the loft for the night.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139534
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	Snowstorms are Awful, but they Bring Good Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Prompt (2/08): Stay a while/the night

Stiles fixates on the loft window, watching as the snowflakes dance down from the sky, sticking to the ground creating a thick blanket on the concrete outside. The moon attempts to shine through the clouds, but it’s covered too much to see any vivid image of it. Stiles furrows his eyebrows, worried at the realization that he would have to traverse the snow-ridden streets to get back home.

As the snow draws him into a trance, Stiles remembers back to a conversation he had with Derek. How Stiles had mentioned that he had a crush on Derek, and how Derek barely reacted to the news. He just kind of gave Stiles a bewildered look, as if to say ‘why’, and continued on with his life with a quick jerk of his head. Even throughout the pack meeting they finished about an hour ago, Derek gave no sign of any emotional difference to Stiles’ confession a few day prior.

“Hey, Derek?” He fills the silence.

Derek slowly turns his focus towards Stiles from the hot chocolate he was busy mixing on the stove. “What?” he says plainly.

“Umm, I--can you--ugh. Never mind.” 

“What do you need, Stiles?” Annoyance began to fill Derek’s voice.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Stiles shoots back.

Derek lets an irritated huff, rotates back to stir the hot chocolate with the whisk once more. Stiles continues on staring out the window, following the flakes down to the soft white covering the ground. 

He hates driving in the snow, especially when the town is cast into darkness by the night. His Jeep, despite Stiles’ love for her, wasn’t always reliable and he was troubled by the possibility of being involved in a car crash due to the poor thing breaking down mid-drive. His mind starts to drift off into a spiral, his breathing becoming heavier as he sank into anxious thought.

Derek withdrawals the whisk from the pot of hot liquid, setting it neatly on the stove top. He pivots at the sound of Stiles’ breathing, furrowing his brows.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Derek’s eyebrows furrow as well as Stiles turns to him with wide eyes. “Your breathing; it’s getting bad. You good?”

Stiles’ mouth opens as if to talk, but no words come out. Derek tilts his head, quickly removing the pot from the heat and setting himself on the couch next to Stiles. He looks at him, waiting patiently for Stiles to respond.

Stiles connects his eyes with Derek, whose soft blue eyes shimmer lightly from the lamp light behind him. He tries to speak again.

“Snow. I don’t like driving--in it, I mean. But I need to head home soon. I don’t know why I’m here. Everyone else left. The pack meeting is over. I gotta go,” Stiles rambles, shooting up off the couch to grab his bag.

Derek steps up with him, reaching for Stiles’ arm but missing as he scurries off to grab his messenger bag. Just as he does, and turns to say ‘goodnight’, Derek grasps his biceps. Stiles steadies, attempting to place the bag strap on his shoulder but failing, the bag sliding down his arm and hitting the floor. Derek doesn’t seem bothered that the strap is resting on his hand as his hands ground Stiles.

Derek absolutely has to feel Stiles shaking under his grip, both because of the cold and because of the increasing anxiety he is feeling from the thought of driving out in this awful snow. 

“Stiles,” Derek whispers, “why are you shaking?”

“It’s cold,” he swiftly replies.

“That’s it?” Derek’s eyebrows raise incredulously.

“Mhm.” Stiles nods.

Derek’s head shakes, his eyes closing slowly. Stiles’ face shifts to one of confusion. When the werewolf stops and opens his eyes again, they continue the soft looks previously given on the couch.

“Stay the night, Stiles,” Derek tells him.

Stiles’ eyes widen, his jaw slightly ajar. “W-what?”

“Stay.” Derek hesitates before continuing. “I don’t want you to drive out there while anxious. It’s not safe.” His eyes shift toward the floor as he speaks.

“Derek, it’s fine. I’ll go. I’ll be okay.”

“No, I made you hot chocolate,” Derek states, aggression barely lining his voice.

“Don’t fool yourself, Der. You wanted that hot chocolate.” Stiles argues.

“First, why the nickname? Second, no. You’ve been cold all night. Trust me, I noticed you shivering.” 

Stiles tilts his head at that. “I’m not shivering that bad. Cut me some slack.”

Derek’s roll back so far that Stiles was absolutely sure the beautiful irises would never make a return in his life. Jesus, he felt too much for this man.

“Stiles, please stay. I don’t want you out there.” 

Stiles glances down to his feet, letting his tongue slide out a little to wet his lips. If Derek was asking, there was no way he would remotely think about rejecting him. “Okay,” he whispers, looking back up into Derek’s eyes. They both relax a little more in each other’s presence. 

After a few moments, Derek nods and steps his way around Stiles back to the kitchen, leaving Stiles to catch the strap of his bag as it falls. He fills some mugs with hot chocolate and sets them on the table, motioning casually for Stiles to join him. Stiles doesn’t reject, wandering over to the table. 

He slides a mug over to himself, grasping it and taking a small sit of the hot drink. He carefully sets it down again before focusing back to Derek. The man practically downs the drink in one swallow, letting the cup hit the table with a little bang. 

Derek stands from his seat like he had been sitting there for an hour instead of approximately six seconds. “When you’re finished, come to bed. There’s only the one. Unless you want to sleep on the couch. Whatever is fine.” He looks around impatiently. 

Stiles once again shoots him a confused look. “Does that mean you want me to sleep in the same bed with you, Der?”

Derek squints his eyes at the boy for a second before letting up. “You’re cold. It’d be in _your_ benefit to sleep with me. I’ll keep you warm.” He doesn’t lock eyes with Stiles as he explains that.

A red blush makes its way onto Stiles face. The embarrassment at that makes his brain go off instantly, causing him to jump from his chair and forget about the drink. He side-steps the table and snatches Derek’s wrist, pulling him hurriedly to the bed. He points to it emphatically. “Get in,” he demands.

Derek skips the sarcastic comment that _has_ to be brewing in his brain and obeys, sliding under the comfortable sheets of the bed. Stiles follows his lead. 

Once settled comfortably in the bed, Derek wraps an arm around Stiles torso, dragging him into his embrace. The warmth that immediately covers Stiles’ back forces a small whine out of him. Derek’s small huff informs Stiles that it did not go unnoticed.

Derek gracefully shoves his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck, his breath running down along his skin. A slight smile draws itself onto Stiles’ face at the intimate action. 

After a few more moments, Derek is the first to speak. “Is this better? I can get off.”

“ _No_! Um, no. This is fine.” Stiles coughs.

As the night continues, Stiles feels himself lull into sleep, the warmth of Derek blanketing him from the chill of the loft.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Fluffuary Challenge created by Unsettledink on Tumblr!
> 
> May have run out of writing juices for the very end of this one. I need sleep lol. 
> 
> Comments and shit give me life, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think! <3


End file.
